


Bathrooms Are Great for Sex

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Casual meeting, Destiel - Freeform, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean, bar hookup, destiel smut, nsfw destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: As the title implies, cheated on Castiel goes to a nightclub looking for a way to forget. And boy does he find it in Dean, the sexy man who can't keep his eyes or hands off him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, I know I keep saying that, but as I'm finding one day you can feel really good and the next it's just nothing. I appreciate everyone being so kind and thoughtful and patient as I work through this and every time I write I feel better, so thanks!

Cas had never entered a nightclub in his life. But after finding his ex in bed with another man he felt entitled.

It was definitely louder than he expected. He knew the lights and sounds would be quite large and over the top, but he wasn’t expecting this. He also wasn’t expecting a man, a very attractive man, eying him the entire night.

He paid for an overpriced drink and worked on it for a while and just watched the men grind and sway to the club music. He amused himself by imagining he was an anthropologist coming here to study gays in their natural habitat. He looked at the bar and thought _here comes a sequined species to tempt a potential mate with a fruity drink._ Hey, when Cas went out of his comfort zone he had to do little things like this to keep his calm.

He really had to keep his calm when he saw the incredibly _gorgeous_ man watching him from the other bar on the far side of the dancefloor. Cas decided the way he wrapped his lips around that beer bottle must either be put in a museum or Cas himself must go over and do further tests to confirm his hypothesis that those lips were made for sucking cock. Or kissing. Whatever.

He watched the stranger watch him for a while and forgot the exact reason he had entered the bar in the first place. Perhaps if he spoke to this man he would forget Balthazar and his cheating ass completely.

Cas got two beers and walked over, and he had to navigate his way through the crowd of grinding men. The sweat was overpowering and Cas was sure his shirt was ruined with all the body glitter pressed against him. But he made it. Flushed with success he reached the bar and looked around.

The man was gone.

Nearly crying with frustration Cas looked over the entire club, this time being the species searching for his potential mate.

And that potential mate was in Cas’s exact spot at the other bar.

Before either could make a motion of _stay there_ they both walked into the mess of bodies keeping eye contact the entire time.

When they met in the middle the music was too loud to say a word but it seemed like neither really needed to. The man took Cas’s hips and spun him and without hesitation he started grinding, like full on dry humping, on Cas’s ass. Cas shuddered and moaned, the man’s hard cock was like a roll of quarters and it was all over his ass. The man moved his hands from Cas’s hips to his groin and Cas turned his face to swallow the lips he so desperately wanted to study down. He fisted in short, sandy hair, and clawed at the arm rubbing him off.

So Cas was going to experience a few firsts, first club, first casual (sexual) encounter with a stranger, and first time coming in public, on a dance floor, with said stranger biting Cas’s lips as he came as well.

“Fuck,” the man pressed his forehead into Cas’s. “I’m sorry,” he looked sheepish and Cas tilted his head. The man nodded his head in the direction of a balcony and they went up there. They found a darkened booth far from the dance floor and when Cas sat the man melted into his side.

“Why are you sorry?” Cas sipped at a beer a waitress brought over.

“I didn’t mean to just go at you, I wanted to talk first, but you are so hot that as soon as I got near you I just…” the man tapped Cas’s groin.

“As most of the men out there were participating in the exact same activity I’m not offended.” Cas sipped his beer again and refused to acknowledge the _hot_ comment. He wasn’t hot, Bal had made sure to let him know that.

“So you came here looking for that…activity?” The man was so close that it should have been suffocating, it was with Bal, but Cas was oddly calmed.

“Didn’t we all come here for sex?” Cas lost himself in the smattering of freckles and green eyes. Green eyes that were looking away.

“I guess, I mean yeah I came here looking for a roll in the hay but only with someone…someone who was…different…”

“I assure you that if you were not here I would have left disappointed,” the eyes looked up again in sheer hope. “I don’t feel as if I would have felt comfortable enough with anyone else on that dance floor.” And now there was a smolder. Dear lord in heaven give strength to Castiel, if that smolder continued he would agree to anything this stranger asked.

“Good, I feel the same...” the man leaned in and started working on the small patch of skin behind Cas’s ear. “Fuck you are gorgeous,” he cursed as Cas tilted his head in invitation.

“You’re more,” Cas’s vocabulary failed him for the first time in his life as the man played him like a fine instrument. And ohhh this man was a master musician. They hadn’t said one hundred words to each other and the man knew how Cas loved little, sharp bites down his neck. He knew that Cas was going to groan in pleasure when he practically lay on top of Cas. Well he did lay on Cas when he straddled the man and Cas opened his mouth for a tongue that was as hot and attractive as the man. Cas filled his hands with the man’s ass and groaned at how perfectly proportioned and muscular it was.

“Damn, fuck we need a bathroom,” the man reached between them and rubbed Cas’s half hard cock. He absently started grinding and Cas moaned into his neck. Cas started kissing and licking the stranger’s clavicle and it seemed like finding a bathroom was very quickly going to be unnecessary.

“Come on sweetheart, we need to find a bathroom.” The man tenderly took Cas’s face and kissed him chastely.

“O-ok,” the man read his uncertainty.

“We don’t have to, I can take you to dinner and we can do this a bit slower.” Cas thought about sitting across from a table with this man, taking him to the movies, and wine tastings, and cooking with him. In the little Cas had known him he seemed like he would make better boyfriend material than Bal. But then his cock gave a twitch of pain and Cas had his answer.

“We will go to the bathroom, and then after I will take you to dinner.”

“It’s one in the morning,” the man grinned, it seemed like Cas had given him the answer he most hoped for. They got out of the booth and walked hand in hand to the bathroom.

“Then sleep at my place and we’ll have breakfast.” The man gave him the smolder again and Cas knew there was going to be very little sleeping tonight.

“Deal,” they found the bathroom was empty and so they took the handicapped stall, they were both big dudes, and their kiss was about fifty times hotter than out on the dance floor. Cas rubbed all over the man’s body and he started to believe what the man had said earlier about him being hot, the stranger couldn’t get enough of him, his body undulated at every touch Cas gave and he trembled when Cas bit his lower lip.

“Castiel,” he muttered between kisses as the man opened his pants.

“Is that some funky safe word?”

“No, you ass, it’s my name,” Cas laughed and then groaned when he felt thick fingers open his belt.

“Dean, and before you ask, it’s my name not a safe word.” Cas grinned and hissed when his boxers were rolled down and his cock pulled out. “Though, I might change my name to Castiel’s Cock Slave, damn,” he played with the bead of precum, “How do you want this to go down?”

“I…” Cas faltered and Dean read it.

“Could I be in you? Sorry,” Dean stepped back and Cas missed his warmth, “I’m being way to forward, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“That’s fine, I would like you to be…in me…I’ve just never…”

“Had sex in a bathroom?”

“No, I’ve never bottomed with a person, I have a vibrator, but…my ex didn’t like to do any work. Even though I said I would do the work and ride him he didn’t like it so we mostly just did it with him on his back and me…well…”

“Doing the work,” Dean stalked back up to him and Cas sighed. “Well now I know how this is going to go down, I’m going to do all the work and all I want you to do is hold the door.”

“Hold the—?” Cas started to ask but he was spun around and two naked cocks were between his legs.

“Hold the door, baby,” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear. Cas reached up and grabbed the stall door with his hands wide apart and he opened his legs even further at Dean’s nudging. “Fuck you are gorgeous like this,” Dean praised, Cas moaned when he felt a hand rub his ass and then dip down between his cheeks.

Now Cas liked to top. He liked the velvety heat tight around his cock. His hand would never be as good as an ass responding and spasming around him.

But ohhh was Cas a bottom.

If he did it just right he could come just by playing with his rim. He loved the stretch, the gentle pain of a really thick cock (vibrator) and nothing turned him on more than watching those videos with men playing with thirteen or fifteen inch dildos. And prostate play? The neighbor had practically knocked down the door because she thought Cas was getting murdered the first time he touched that holy spot.

So yeah, topping was great, but nothing beat bottoming in Cas’s book.

And it seemed Dean was in agreement. He kept his cock just under Cas’s balls as he used the lube pack and his fingers to open Cas up. Every time Cas moved or twitched or cried out when the fingers moved Cas felt Dean’s cock twitch and leave more searing liquid on his balls.

“Don’t you dare be slow and romantic,” Cas commanded and he heard Dean chuckle.

“Yes, sir,” Cas cried out in frustration when the fingers left him. But he moaned eagerly and tilted his hips back when the cock left his balls and he heard a condom wrapper open.

“Oh holy fucking shit, son of a bitch,” Dean groaned in one long curse as he bottomed out. Cas wasn’t much better, though his words left completely and all that could be gotten out of him was _guh_. Dean pulled Cas’s hips back so Cas was slightly bent forward, hands still white knuckling it on the door. Once Dean was sure Cas was fine he gripped hips again, Cas was going to have _fantastic_ bruises, and pulled out completely only to slam in again.

“FUCKINGDAMNSHIT,” Cas nearly screamed out and Dean smirked. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Cas punctuated each bruising thrust with a curse and both men forgot that there was a room full of people just outside the thin walls of the bathroom.

Instead they focused on the noise Dean’s balls and hips made against Cas’s ass that seemed to be louder than the heavy music outside. Cas focused on how good it felt to be really and truly and properly filled and Dean focused on the tight heat that even the condom couldn’t fully block out.

Dean leaned forward and felt like a dog in heat as he humped hard on Cas’s ass. He mouthed at the back of the man’s neck and never once did his hands leave Cas’s abused hips.

Ok one _might_ have left but only to move down a bit and take a weeping, rock hard cock in hand.

And not three strokes later Cas screamed out and covered the blue stall with nine long streaks of white. He clamped down on Dean so hard the man didn’t even realize he was orgasming until he blacked out and fell against Cas’s back.

“Fuck,” he breathed when he came to. Cas was still holding the stall, and them, up and Dean gently pulled out to help the limp man up. He sat on the toilet and pulled Cas onto him just so they could rest for a moment.

“Did you know sex was that good?” Cas looked as if he’d just been let in on an incredible secret.

“Yeah, I mean it was even better with you, but sex is pretty stellar.”

“Oh,” Cas nuzzled down in Dean’s neck. He whined five minutes later when Dean pulled them up.

“Come on, babe, I’m going to show you how _spectacular_ sex can be.”

“Oh, yes please,” Cas grinned.


End file.
